Aiden
Aiden is a recurring character in The Originals. He is a werewolf, who is in charge of the werewolf army serving Esther and Finn. However, he is not fond of their actions and is secretly an ally of Marcel. Aiden is also the boyfriend of Josh. History TBA Throughout The Originals Series Season Two In Live and Let Die, he is first seen at Marcel's place with a large group of Werewolves, he tells Marcel they need to leave because vampires are no longer allowed. He orders another werewolf to bite one of Marcel's vampires to prove a point, then he tells Marcel that he has one day to leave. He is later seen at Lafayette Cemetery with Oliver, Vincent (possessed by Finn), and multiple other werewolves (including his little brother Nick). After that, he returns to Marcel's place with Hayley to ask Elijah and Marcel for help and explains how the Witches want Werewolves as their soldiers. After agreeing to help and come up with a plan, Aiden, Oliver, Hayley, Elijah, Marcel, and Joshua were tasked to protect and save a group of young, untriggered Werewolves. After meeting up in the street, Aiden distracts the other wolves while Hayley, Oliver, and Josh managed to guide the untriggered to safety. They then regroup and put all the kids in a ambulance and drive away. He then arrives at the bar and has a drink with Josh. In Wheel Inside the Wheel, he is seen with multiple other Moonlight Ring Werewolves in the Lafayette Cemetery and they initially attempt to stop Hayley and Oliver. When Oliver talks them down, Aiden agreed and lets them go. In Chasing the Devil’s Tail, Aiden teams up with Cami, Hayley, Marcel, and Josh, in order to take down and trap Finn Mikaelson, as he had become uncomfortable with Finn's control of the werewolves, and longed to be free. Cami and Hayley staged her being captured by a werewolf, and planned to lure Finn to St. Anne's Church. After Aiden had Finn's security move elsewhere, he managed to lead Finn to the church alone. Unfortunately for him, Finn realized what was going on, and preceded to attack Aiden. Aiden was knocked out when Finn proceeded to attack his aliies until Jackson arrived in time and managed to shoot a couple of arrows to subdue him, allowing Cami to slam the manacles onto Finn's wrists. After Aiden had Finn's security move elsewhere, he managed to lead Finn to the church alone. Unfortunately for him, Finn realized what was going on, and preceded to attack Aiden. Aiden was knocked out when Finn proceeded to attack his aliies until Jackson arrived in time and managed to shoot a couple of arrows to subdue him, allowing Cami to slam the manacles onto Finn's wrists. In The Brothers That Care Forgot, he is in The Bayou with Hayley and Jackson. He tells them that the wolves are freaking out because of the attack on Vincent, so they tell him to call a meeting with all of the Werewolves. Sometime during the day, he arrives with Josh at Marcel's place to meet Davina, who was planning to escape. He tells Josh that he's worried about his people and the two eventually kiss each other. He is later present at St. Anne's Church where he defends Jackson from another werewolf. After listening to Hayley's speech, Aiden was the first to join Jackson and Hayley and threw his Moonlight Ring to the ground. In Gonna Set Your Flag On Fire, he is in the compound with the rest of the wolves. Hayley says that Aiden was the one who rounded up all the Werewolves and brought them to the compound. Josh and Aiden look around the compound to try to find a open window or door, Josh starts kissing him but Aiden tells him that they can't be seen together because the wolves wouldn't like it. Then the wolves and vamps get into a fight and he tries to break it up but is cut and then attacked by a couple of vampires, but Josh managed to save him. The spell keeping them inside the compound is temporarily broken and the wolves including Aiden get out. In Brotherhood of the Damned, he is in The Bayou with Jackson and Hayley, where he and the wolves were disposing their Moonlight Rings. After getting rid of his ring, Aiden wanted to know when the wedding will take place because without the rings, they are back to turning on every full moon. Jackson tells him that it's in 10 days, and to make sure that the other werewolves know about the wedding. Then he ask Jackson what is he about to do now, Jackson says that they are going to meet an elder because they need a old school Crescent wolf to conduct the wedding, then Aiden leaves. Later, Aiden meets up with Klaus and explains to him about the rituals and that Jackson and Hayley are in the deep Bayou, so Klaus leaves to find them In Sanctuary, TBA Personality Aiden is seemingly a leader amongst the wolves, as he was the one representing them. He cares about the well being of his people, and will do whatever it takes to help them, even making a deal with, and betraying, the witches. Despite being on opposite sides, he does not appear to hold any real ill feelings towards the vampires, showing a much more liberal approach to life such as when he had dinner with Josh. He is also very shy when it comes to Josh, we see this when he kissed him in "The Brothers That Care Forgot". Physical Appearance Aiden appears to be extremely attractive, with pale olive Italian skin, dark, brown hair and clear blue-green eyes. He stands tall, above average height and mostly bares a serious face. Relationships Aiden and Joshua * Main article: Aiden and Joshua Being a vampire and a wolf, their relationship is hindered. Indeed they have a budding relationship that will blossom during the season as Caroline's relationship with Tyler did. During the brief moments of intimacy, stands the timidity of both. Other Relationships: * Aiden and Nick (brothers) * Aiden and Jackson (allies) * Aiden and Hayley (allies) * Aiden and Marcel (allies) Quotes :Aiden: This is nothing your kind hasn't done to us. Learn your history. :Marcel: I don't know who the hell you are, but we had a deal. Vampires stay out of the Quarter, everybody's cool. :Aiden: That's not good enough anymore. :Marcel: Oh yeah? Says who? You? Or that witch you all answer to now? Lenore, right? Never thought I'd see the day-- proud werewolves on a witch's leash. I hope those rings you're wearing are worth it. :Aiden: That's enough! Your privileges here have been revoked. Permanently. So, when we come back, you need to be gone. Because next time? I won't call them off. Consider this a warning, Marcel. It's the only one you're gonna get. :-- in Live and Let Die ---- :Josh: I didn't think you were gonna show. :Aiden: I didn't think you were a vampire :Josh: Ditto, on the whole leader-of-a-werewolf army-thing... silence P.S? holds up his phone These pictures don't really do you justice. You're way hotter in person. smiles You know, when you're not murdering people. :Aiden: I shouldn't have come. :Josh: Yeah... but you did. Why? :Aiden: I guess I hoped seeing you might make me feel a little less... I don't know. Alone? :Josh: Okay, look. Maybe for tonight, we could pretend things are different. I'm not a vampire, you're not a wolf, the city isn't about to implode? We can just, I don't know, be ourselves? :Aiden: I'd like that. :-- at the Bywater Tavern Live and Let Die ---- :Aiden: We are going to Hell for this :Josh: (laugh) Yeah, you get used to it. Hey, I know this probably isn't your ideal Friday night. I'm sure you'd rather be like doing pushups or drinking beers with your bros or whatever. :Aiden: Eh, it's not so bad :-- at the St.Anne Church in Chasing the Devil's Tail ---- :Aiden: Aw, come on. Someone might come up. :Josh: So? I don't really care if somebody sees me making out with my boyfriend. And, I totally just called you my boyfriend. :Aiden: Yep! :Josh: So, that happened. :Aiden: Look, the wolves don't know about us yet. :Josh: Ok, Aiden, please tell me that I did not get murdered and come back from the dead just to get shoved back into the closet. :Aiden: No! No, it's not that. It's just... you're a vampire. And, you know, it's great that your friends are cool with this, but it's different for the wolves. I mean, you don't know how Marcel and his vampires made us suffer. :Josh: No, you're right. I don't. Because I had nothing to do with what happened back then. :Aiden: Yeah, well, trust me. You were the bad guys. : -- in Gonna Set Your Flag On Fire ---- :Klaus: Ah! The cavalry has arrived! And right on time. No doubt eager to save your precious Josh. :Aiden: Yes. Just tell me what you need :Klaus:You can start by questioning your wolves. Find out what Finn has done with Marcel and his vampires. : -- in Brotherhood of the Damned ---- Appearances ;The Originals Season 2 *''Live and Let Die'' *''Wheel Inside the Wheel'' *''Chasing the Devil’s Tail'' *''The Brothers That Care Forgot'' *''Gonna Set Your Flag On Fire'' *''Brotherhood of the Damned'' *''Sanctuary'' Name 'Aiden '''is a Gaelic baby name. In Gaelic the meaning of the name Aiden is "''Little fire" ''or "ardent''". Alternate spellings are Aaden, Aidan or Aayden. Trivia *He is homosexual.YouTube Link **This makes him the second LGBT character (after Josh) to appear on The Originals and the fourth LGBT character in the TVD/TO universe. *He finds himself falling for Josh, but is reluctant to accept it seeing as their two species have bad blood between them. **''Gonna Set Your Flag On Fire'' saw the first conflicted side of that relationship. *He has a younger brother named Nick who hasn't activated his werewolf curse yet. *He owns a moonlight ring, but got rid of it as a statement. Gallery Josh-and-aiden-get-to-know-one-another-the-originals-s2e4.jpg pWvlwG51rb4.jpg 202098-6a7fb-80582483-m750x740-ud238d.jpg Wwwwwwwwwwwww.JPG Ggggggggggggggg.JPG Hhhhhhhhhhhhhh.JPG Ddddddddddd.JPG Aiden and his brother.jpg Normal_TheOriginals204-0087Aiden.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0095AidenMarcelOliver.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0609VincentOliverAiden.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0638Aiden.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0667Aiden.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0992HayleyOliverAiden.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0996ElijahHayleyMarcelJoshOliverAiden.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1013HayleyMarcelOliverAiden.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1427Aiden.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1607Aiden.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-2087JoshAiden.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-2114Aiden-Josh.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-1711.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-1743.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-1790.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-0288HayleyAiden.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-0309HayleyAiden.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-1453Aiden.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-1498Aiden.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-1503JoshAiden.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-1895VincentAiden.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-0295HayleyJacsonAiden.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-0318JacksonAiden.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-0324Aiden.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-1082DavinaJoshAiden.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-1137JoshAiden.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-1179JoshAiden.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-1198JoshAiden.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-1803HayleyAiden.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0407Aiden.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0429HayleyMarcelJacsonJoshAiden.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0616Aiden.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-1321JoshAiden.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-1330JoshAiden.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-1341JoshAiden.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-1406Aiden-Josh.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-1455Aiden.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-1827Aiden.jpeg References See also Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:New Orleans Residents Category:Protagonists Category:Recurring Characters Category:Supernatural Category:The Originals Characters Category:The Originals Season Two Characters Category:Werewolves